dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Island
An Island developed to hold an intergalactic death match, after its first use involving the fights between the Z-Fighters and Bojacks gang the island was left abandoned and the facility damaged, however the battle grounds are still very much intact. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Gwyniviere *Diventh Fight to 1hp Gwyniviere * Health: 130,280/138,000 * Strength: 394 (492.5 * Speed: 343 (428.75 * Stamina: 350/1000 * Equipment: 2x sword, weighted clothes * Effect: regeneration (10% 13,800), absorption 3 stacks of determination, 15% damage resistance * Signature: determination manifest Alyra *Health: 1/110,000 *Barrier: *Strength: 320 *Speed: 320 *Stamina: 412.5/1000 *Equipment: Sword *Effects: Energy Restoration, Supernatural Power *Signatures: A.T. Field Fight! *Gwyn see's Alyra but something seems off, her normal detached calmness seems gone replaced with a similar rage "Uh did you underestimate taking that fragment in? Sigh guess i'll try and help you vent it" she powers up her aura flaring pink. The calm sways of the waves, the slopes of the land around them. The fact the girl in front of her was about to get punched in the face they filled her with...... DETERMINATION. (determination manifest *Alyra seemed...twitchy, and erratic, as the fragment was absorbed, before her A.T. Field flared up Active and she vanished, reappearing right in front of Gwyn and punching her. In the face. (1 punch hit 1700) *Gwyns face moves to the side but she doesn't budge her face just screams "you dun goofed" she slowly turns to face her "Let me tell you something, if you keep going down this path your heading down....... your gonna have a bad time" Gwyn lets out a burst of steam the steam slowly condensing as she fires a huge blast that scatters outwards forming a cartoony version of gwyns face in a concentrated manner on the field (tier 4 E hit 36,937 27,500 to the barrier 9,437 to alyra) *She didn't slow down, beyond the expected slowdown as a result of the barrier failing, of course, and didn't respond in words - only an attack. Ego Inversion hit 20,400. *Once more her skin ripples with the attack but resists its more sinister secondary effect before cracking her neck and donning her gauntlet form she dashes at Alyra spinning around her clotheslining her into the ground before pummeling her further into it (10 dual sword strikes 8 hit 29,580) *Suddenly, Alyra's body started glowing brightly - so bright, in fact, that the sheer light was physically painful, burning away at everything around it. Ohr Ein Sof hit + Gungnir miss 16,320 *"Man you just wont quit will you" she twists her arms around like a spring hardening her fingers like bullets before releasing the arms to fire the bullet fingers at high speed (tier 5 k hit 36,975 *Alyra was visibly panting, exhausted as she could see nothing was working, but lashed out once again, this time with her single sword sword slashes 2 hit 4080 *Gwyn grabs alyras sword in one hand and her face in the other "erupting burning finger" she fires a ki beam of intense heat from her hand at extreme close range (tier 3 e hit 22,185 *"...Well. That was fun." Alyra actually smiled for once, "Thanks for the help." She seemed much calmer now, surprisingly, "Let's finish this up." The attack she flung at Gwyn was oddly conventional. Hell's Flash hit 20,400 *"ah good your back, well i've kind of gone too far to stop now we may as well end this" She channels her ki through her hand again causing it to glow intensely "this hand of mine is burning red, its proud roar tells me to grasp victory. Take this my love my anger and all of my sorrow erupting....burning..... FINGER" the energy hits alyra less of a blast and more a concussive shot throwing her ot the ground. (tier 3 E hit 22,185 reduced too 11,819) "oh damn i didn't think of something cool to say..... ah well i'll go with a classic. Geeeeeeeeeeet dunked on" She smirks to herself "yeah that will do it" *Gwyn wins *XP Alyra: 31450 Gwyn 68748 Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds